Parenthood
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: The tales of Hiei and Kurama as daddys! (continued from Baby Shower!) (HK)


**Parenthood**

**StEp 1 : Be Careful What You Wish For!**

()RaTiNg: PG-13 (T) ()CoNtAiNs: (/) YAOI (/) male pregnacy (/) adult language (/) "adult" situations (but,i'm not sure in Hiei's case...;;) (/) the word "buldge" a lot

Author's Note/Request:

I am still in need of m/f names for Hiei and Kurama's kids. If you can think of any. I'd appreciate it a lot! Just name them in your review if you want. DOMO!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A baby's cry could be heard all through the house of the two demons. Hiei was lifting boxes stacked ten-times as high as himself and Kurama brought the baby to a bench outside the house,watching Hiei take their moving-boxes into their new home,while rocking their baby,Kaede,to sleep.

"Hiei let _me_ help.",Kurama asked,concerned that Hiei would hurt himself.

"Hn. You know me better than _that_,Kurama. I won't drop any of these. Don't worry so much.",Hiei lifted another arm full.

"It's not _that_,Hiei. I just-",just then Kaede let out a loud whimmper,"Oh,poor baby...she's _still_ not asleep. Do you think something is wrong with her? Should we take her to a doctor? What if-",Hiei had sat down next to his lover,giving him one of those looks saying: '_Are you nuts?'_

"Hiei?"

Hiei gave a small sigh,"Kurama...you **do** worry too much.",he wrapped one arm around the redhead and planted a small kiss on the fox.

Kurama smiled back,"Thanks. I'm okay now." He looked back at the sleeping baby in his arms,"Oh,look,Hiei. She's asleep."

"Yeah." A seductive grin spread over Hiei's face,"I guess _now_ we won't have to waste time getting her to sleep tonight. We can get right down to _it_."

Kurama went redder than a beet,"A-ano...Hiei...Don't be silly...even though she's asleep now,we still have so much unpacking to do...and..."

The slick fire demon's hand reached down to rest on the redhead's rear,"C'mon,fox."

"But,Hiei-" Hiei cut him off,grabbing Kurama's mouth in his own. As their mouth's clashed a distant ringing sound could be heard from inside the house. "Wait,Hiei...the phone's ringing." Out of breath,Kurama had to literally pull himself away from Hiei,"I have to answer it;I'm expecting a call from mother." Kurama laid Kaede in Hiei's arms and rushed into their house. He picked up the phone,"Moshi,moshi? Ah! Mother! Konbawa! ...Yes. Everthing's fine. Hai! Hai...hai...She's doing fine. Hai. Right. I'll do that...hai. Yes,we're all settled. Hai,Hiei's fine too. Nani? You want to speak to him? Now? H-hai." Kurama held the phone down and called for Hiei,"Koibito!"

Meanwhile,outside,Hiei was staring at the baby in his arms. She really _did_ look a lot like both of them;with her ruby eyes,red hair,and (as Kurama _always_ had to point out) she had Hiei's tiny,"cute" nose. Hiei suddenly heard his lover calling for him. He carefully got up with the baby and walked into the house. "Yes?",Hiei asked.

"Here." the fox gave Hiei the phone,"It's my mother. She says she wants to speak to you."

Hiei's look of confusion was quickly replaced with a look of pure fear. Kurama noticed this and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder,"It'll be alright,Hiei. You not in trouble,silly." Kurama giggled. But,Hiei didn't think it was so funny. It wasn't that Kurama's mom was mean;she was always very nice to Hiei because she said she loved him as her own son,but Hiei was always nervous about impressing Kurama's family. Wouldn't _you_ be?

"Moshi,moshi?",Hiei said into the phone.

"Oh! Good! Hiei-kun! I trust you're doing well. Am I right?"

"Hai."

"That's good. The reason I called was to,of course,check up on you three and I'd like visit. Is that okay with you,Hiei-kun?"

"I don't mind Minamino-san..."

"Oh,Hiei-kun,no need to be so formal! Call me Shori. We're in-laws now."

"Hai,Minami- I mean...Shori."

"Hmm. That's sounds nice,Hiei-kun. Thank you. So,please let Shuichi know I'll be coming down to visit this weekend,okay?"

"You mean he doesn't know?",Hiei sounded quite surprised.

"No. I already knew _he_ would say "yes". It's _you_ I wanted to asked. You're really okay with it,Hiei-kun?"

"Hai."

"Alright. See you soon. Oh! And Hiei-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Thank you very much."

"For what?"

"For making Shuichi very happy,of course!"

"Hai...And...he makes me happy,too...",admited Hiei,blushing a little,and praying Kurama couldn't see it. Then wondered,vaugely,if Mrs. Minamino could see him blushing.

"I'm very glad. I know you both love one another very much. So,I'll see you soon,then?"

"Hai."

"Well,take care,Hiei-kun! And give Shuichi my love and a kiss for me,okay?"

"Hai! I'll do that."

"Bye!"

"Ja."

... CLICK

Hiei hung up the phone.

"So,what did she talk to you about?",Kurama asked.

"She just asked me if it was okay for her to come visit us." Hiei said,flatly.

"And? What did you say?"

"I said "yes",of course...baka kitsune." Hiei gave the baby back to Kurama.

"Oh,really,Hiei! That's so sweet!",Kurama smiled wide.

"Yeah...",Hiei started out of the room,but stopped suddenly,"Oh,yeah. I forgot.",he walked back over to Kurama,stood on his toes,leaned forward,and gave Kurama the cutest smack on the lips,"That's from your mother. She told me to give you a kiss for her."

Kurama looked surprised for a moment,then got a sexy look in his eyes,"So,then,where's my kiss from _you_?"

Hiei grinned,"Right here,fox." He leaned forward again,but this time dove into Kurama's mouth,passionatly. As they parted,Hiei grinned at Kurama,looking sexy,"You know,Kaede's still sleeping. We could still..."

Kurama blushed once more,"Hiei! Behave yourself!"

"Heh. Why don't _you_ behave _yourself_.",Hiei stated,looking down at Kurama's...buldge in his pants.

Kurama blushed even more,"Hmm. Look who's talking!" Kurama pointed at Hiei's...buldge.

"So?",Hiei put his hands on his hips and leaned his hips forward,showing off his...buldge.

"Fine",Kurama said,staring at Hiei's...buldge,"If you _insist_.

/ And,after putting the baby to bed,the fox and the fire demon began the timeless dance of love making. /

() OWARI () END

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

_**()BoNuS sTeP:**_

_**CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW!**_

In chapter 2,the week flys by quickly and nicely and Shori comes to pay the new daddys a visit! They thought they were prepared for this,but Kaede develops a "special" gift (from Hiei's 'altered' DNA/genes) that scares even Hiei! I'll give you **_3_** guesses what it is! It rhymes with "**_bird dye_**"!

_**()AuThOr'S NoTe:**_

Chapter 1 of _Parenthood_ is just the introduction to my crazy ideas of Hiei's and Kurama's life together as parents (And,it's continued from _Baby Shower!_). I wrote this chapter to give the people who are reading this (like,what? 3 people? ;) a feel for the new setting of this story. It might not be as serious as it is funny for a while...But,please tell me what you think so far! Is it so bad that I should stop now? And,I still need names! see top author's note. DOMO! .:does a little fan-girl dance:.

Paisley Rojas Neo SHINIGAMI

If you have any personal comments/fanart/death threats or are just bored out of your skull mail to:

Paisley Rojas

9131 N. Hickory Valley Rd.

Chattanooga,TN. 37416-1338


End file.
